Oatmeal's Legacy: Kanto
Chapter One: Insperation Oatmeal was a person who dreamed about conquering through the Kanto League with his neighbor and close-friend Jessica. They played Pokemon Cards during Professor Oak's classes, and only payed attention when it came to practicing with real pokemon. Today's the day for them to get there FIRST pokemon, Oatmeal chose Bulbasaur, the one farthest to his right, and Jessica chose Squirtle, the one farthest to her left. Oatmeal, after grabbing his pokemon-ball, pointed at Jessica and shouted, "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Oatmeal threw out Bulbasaur, which he had named Pancake, and Jessica threw out Squirtle out. Pancake quickly rushed into tackle Squirtle, but Squirtle quickly dodged. Pancake hit his head on the nearby wall causing him to be confused, Squirtle used scratch and it K.O'd Pancake. Oatmeal said while mourning over his pokemons loss, "HOW COULD HE BE SO BROKEN!" Oatmeal went back to his house and told his dad , Waffle , that he was leaving for to beat the Gym Leaders. "Alright, see you on the TV son!" Waffle said while smiling, and Oatmeal went to Jessica. He told her that they're leaving to beat the Kanto League, she said "Are you crazy?! We have school!" Oatmeal replied, "Who cares?", with that said they both set off. Oatmeal and Jessica hit a cross-road, which way do we go? "Virdian City!" she said while sighing. "Who's the doode we have to beat there?" Oatmeal said enthusaiticly, Jessica replied "Some guy named, Alefan, he doesn't sound THAT tough. " Oatmeal started jabbing the air, Jessica glared at him and yelled "What do you think your doing?! Where not fighting! The pokemon are!" A strange woman on a motorcycle apparently was riding next to them, he said "Are you guy's talking about THE alefan, I heard he can take down 4 onix's in one hit!" "No WAY! Then i'll be sure to wipe out Alefan and his pokemon when I walk in!" said Oatmeal. The woman waved to Oatmeal signaling him to come closer, he whispered, "I know this place. They take your pokemon and make them level 200!" Oatmeal whispered loudly, "REALLY?!? Lemme get in that!" The man took his jacket off, and revealed that she had a Team Rocket outfit on, he announced, "I am the master theif. I am.. Agent Duke! Now.. WASSAMM!" she drove away on his motorcycle. "COME BACK!" Oatmeal started chasing after him, Jessica yelled, "Oatmeal! Come back! Your too slow!, A few miles up the road Jessica finds Oatmeal passed out. Along with Oatmeal's passed out body, there was also a crashed motorcycle, and the passed out body of the Agent Duke. Waffle was prancing on the body of Agent Duke. Jessica dragged Oatmeal's passed out body to the nearest poke-center in Virdian City. At the pokecenter Oatmeal recroperated, and jumped up and shouted, "This will '''NEVER '''happen again, I swear on it! I be the strongest Pokemon Trainer there is!" Chapter Two: New Addition to the Team?! Oatmeal is watching a tv special on Alefan, the tv reporter broadcasting said, "Alefan is the number ONE! #1!, He can take down ANY competitor, anybody who's willing to try, come to the Fanatic Gym!" Oatmeal quickly turned off the tv and yelled, "Jessica! We are going to fight Alefan today! But first, I need another pokemon!" He quickly ran back to the route he was on. Oatmeal saw a small rat pokemon, and pulled out his pokedex, it said "A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers. " Oatmeal clenched his fist and yells, "STUPID TRAVELERS? Well, I'm going to catch that Rattata!" He put his pokeball up in the air, and it gleamed. He threw the pokeball out like a baseball, and then came out. Oatmeal yelled, "WAFFLE. Use tackle!" Waffle charged in at full speed, and rammed into the side of Rattata. Rattata now had the physical expression of fatigue and anguish. "It's weakened! Now it's my turn!" he threw a pokeball, it rolled to the side three times, and made a light indicating it was caught. "Oh YEA! Pokemon time~I shall call you... CEREAL!!" yelled Oatmeal. Oatmeal walking into the pokecenter flaunted his new pokeball to Jessica. Jessica stated, "Well, I got three pokemon. I have, my Squirtle, a Pidgey , and a Rattata.!" Oatmeal sulked in the corner, "Uhh....maybe it's not a good time to tell him I'm going to challenge Alefan." said Jessica. "What? YOUR GOING? SO AM I!" Oatmeal jumped up and said. Oatmeal and Jessica are walking to the gym, "What do you think he'll do? He'll come in, and Pancake will do a little one-and-two, and Alefan's pokemon will go down" Oatmeal said confidently. Chapter Three: Gym Time: Jessica vs. Alefan?! Jessica and Oatmeal entered the gym, "Welcome..infantiles..! Ready to lose?" a shadow figure said while stepping out of the shadow. He appeared to be a spanish male holding a fan, "Who's going first." he shifted his hand and pointed at Jessica. "I am, Alefan's STUDENT. I will test if you are worthy! I have his speciality type, it's firey and warm. Like his spirit!" Oatmeal thinking to himself, 'What's fire weak agaisnt? Grass right? Okay! Jessica has NO chance."